Unexpected
by LovaticWolfDiaries
Summary: Alice Cage is not a normal woman, she is super smart and super strong, S.H.I.E.L.D. need her to built weapons for them, but on her stay she makes friends, enemies and pretty soon a liking towards a certain Avenger. Though not for long, she starts to fall for someone who she never thought she would. ! Tony/OC and Steve/OC !
1. Meeting Alice!

Alice Cage walked around town as part of her daily walk, for exercise and to socialize. She walked in her usual strut with her light blue hair tied in a pony tail; usually it would be in her face because of her side fringe. Though as much as nobody would have expected it Alice had a power. Alice was a very smart woman; she was also a woman who would do anything to help anyone. She could do anything, build anything, and answer almost any question. She also had a certain power to have the abilities of a well trained fighter with incredible strength. Though she never used this power, she hated violence. In fact Alice was a bit too nice sometimes though, but she didn't seem to mind helping anybody.

When Alice was a child she had had a very rough time, she got everything she wanted off of her parents and was spoilt but bullied very badly. She never told her parents what was happening, even if she came home with a black eye or sore bones, she would tell them she fell or bumped into something. At one point in her life her parents had passed away, they were killed when Alice was nineteen, when she had moved out.

Alice's friend, her only friend, Samantha Williams, was there for her then, as she blamed her parents' death on herself. After two years she felt better, but still a bit confused. Alice is still friends with Samantha, who is better known as Sam, and they talk a lot about old times and memories. Alice has a tattoo on her arm that says 'Peace, love and strength' reminding her to stay happy.

Alice stopped and sat at a bench near the river and looked at the ducks and swans in the water. At times like this, she felt like nothing could go wrong, she felt peaceful. Alice took out her iPod and put her earphones in her ears before listening to some music. She listened to a new song called 'Rebel love song' by a band called Black veil brides, she loved this song. After a few minutes Alice decided it was time to go back home. She got up, still listening to music, she was now listening to Bon Jovi, and she walked towards her house. When she got inside her house she took out her earphones and turned off her iPod before walking over to the kettle and boiling it to make a cup of tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil she got her cup, milk, spoon and teabag ready. After she made the tea she sat down in front of her television and played some cartoons, because that's just the type of person Alice was. Suddenly Alice heard a noise, she frowned and put down her tea on the coffee table in front of her before standing up. She walked towards where the noise had come from, the window, and looked out. There was nobody and nothing there.

"_Hmm, probably just imagining things again." _Alice though to herself before turning around to walk back to the sofa. Instead she bumped into somebody, a woman, and screamed. The woman didn't even flinch, she just raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you too." The woman commented sarcastically, Alice's eyes were wide and she was holding a spoon for protection.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house!" Alice asked frantically and the woman sighed while sitting at Alice's kitchen table.

"I am Agent Natasha Romanoff, I work for a company named S.H.I.E.L.D, a secret organisation who help when the world is in danger. I'm here to ask for your assistance, you see, there has been an incident. This thing called the Tesseract has been stolen by a man named Loki. We need to find Loki and the Tesseract before Loki uses it for dangerous purposes. We have Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark looking for the Tesseract and we are looking for Loki also, but we need you to help us build weapons and some technology to help us. You won't be any danger, I promise you that, we only need you to help us build things, that's all." Natasha explained, Alice listened very carefully and thought hard about it.

"You promise I won't get hurt AND I can get back to my normal life after they're built yes?" Alice asked, Natasha put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I promise, and I NEVER break a promise." Natasha answered and Alice sighed.

"When do I leave?" Alice asked, Natasha smiled and then Alice heard a helicopter above them.

"As soon as your finished packing." Natasha said then Alice turned off the television, poured her tea down the sink and went into her bedroom to pack.


	2. The Avengers!

Alice sat in the helicopter awkwardly listening to her iPod, not wanting to socialize with any of the agents. She looked around to see all the Agents looking at her, she smiled awkwardly at them. The helicopter landed then, _'Thank fuck for that.' _Alice thought to herself. The door, or the plank as Alice called it, just to make things more interesting, it opened and all the Agents got out of the helicopter. Alice looked up at Natasha who smiled at her and gestured for Alice to follow her. When they were out of the helicopter they were met by a man, a tall blonde haired man who Alice new straight away. He looked at the two women and held out his hand, Natasha shook it, and then he looked at Alice and held out his hand. Alice didn't move, she was frozen on the spot, literally staring at him. Natasha nudged her arm and Alice jumped and shook her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it's just it's, it's such an honour to meet you, Captain." Alice said and shook his hand, smiling.

"Please, call me Steve." The Captain said and Alice chuckled and could only manage a nod. Natasha placed a hand on her ear, she must have been listening to her speaker.

"Dr. Banner is here." Natasha announced, and Alice smiled.

"Well, let's give the man a nice welcome." Alice said cheerfully making the two chuckle. They walked over to where Dr. Banner was waiting looking around curiously.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called out to him, Bruce looked over at the three and smiled.

"Ah yes, they told me you would be coming. Nice to meet you." Bruce said shaking each of their hands.

"So, word is you can find the Tesseract?" Steve questioned, Bruce chuckled awkwardly.

"Is err, is that the only word I'm in?" Bruce asked sarcastically, Alice looked at him and just wanted to give him a hug, she felt bad for him.

"Only word I'm interested in." Steve assured him, which made him smile slightly. Natasha listened to her speaker again and the three looked at her.

"You three might want to go inside for a while, it's going to get a little bit hard to breath." She suggested, Alice, Steve and Bruce all walked over to the edge and looked over.

"Is this a submarine?" Alice and Steve asked simultaneously, Bruce chuckled.

"Really, they want me in a submerged, pressurized container?" Bruce joked, Alice laughed, she was happy he could at least make jokes about it. Then the engines fired to life and they were lifted off the water and into the air.

"Oh no this is much worse." Bruce added before they all went inside.

Everybody sat inside at a table; Alice, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and two Agents, Fury and Hill.

"Wait isn't Stark supposed to be here?" Natasha asked with a frown. As if on cue, the man himself Tony Stark walked through the doors.

"I'm here, you may stop worrying now." Tony said while sitting down next to Alice who couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Now that we're all here, we will state the plan of action." Fury began, firstly he walked over to Bruce. "Any idea on where to start looking for the Tesseract?" Fury asked him, Bruce thought for a moment before stating exactly what everybody was to do. Natasha then showed Bruce to his lab so he could get to work.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Alice asked and Fury looked at her and raised his eyebrows as to say yes. "What exactly do you want me to build?" She asked and Tony smirked.

"Oh yeah, your that super computer girl! You've got what super smarts?" Tony practically insulted her with sarcasm, Alice could only scowl.

"Actually for your information I have the ability to give information many people can't, I can do just about anything by only having to think about it because I would have already known how to do it. I can fight because I'm smart enough to know almost every move you can make. I can built almost anything I wish with the right tools because my brain is functioned to be able to know how to do anything. I could beat you at a sarcasm battle, as you think you're so good at it, right now, but why bother eh?" Alice commented, Tony was taken aback by this, many people would just take his sarcasm and say nothing, and she actually had the guts to answer him back.

"We need you to build weapons like guns and whatever else you know that could help defend us." Fury ordered her, she nodded and was about to ask another question when Tony bumped in again.

"Excuse me, why didn't you just ask me to do that, I can do that as well." Tony practically whined, Alice knew she was going to hate this man.

"You will be busy helping Dr. Banner find the Tesseract and will be going on missions also." Fury told him, he sounded quite impatient now.

"And what about her, why won't she be going on missions, hasn't she got some assassination skills? How come she only get's one job?" Tony asked, the more Tony spoke the more Alice just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Alice doesn't want to fight, she has clearly made that point, now, Stark, I suggest you sit down and shut up before you really piss me off." Fury answered, and Tony scoffed while walking out of the room. Though he didn't leave without looking at Alice and mumbling "Useless wimp." at her. This didn't make Alice upset, it just made her even more angry. Steve put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, then realized she forgot he was there that whole time.

"Don't let him get to you, this is Stark, he tries to get on everybody's nerves." Steve advised, Alice sighed and then nodded before smiling at him.

"Erm, do you mind if I go to my room and rest for a while, I'm just feeling a bit tired is all. When I wake up I'll be ready to work, don't worry." Alice asked Fury and he nodded and looked at Steve.

"Captain, show Ms. Cage to her room please. All your stuff should be there that you brought with you." Fury ordered and Steve nodded. Alice smiled as she walked a little bit behind the tall man as they walked down the hall. They came to the end of the hall and walked down the stairs, he then stopped at the first door on the right.

"Here you are." He exclaimed and Alice smiled at him.

"Thank you, Cap- Steve." She thanked and he smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder before walking down the hall to his own room. Alice walked into her room and saw her suitcase at the bottom of her bed and decided to unpack a few things. She took note that she had her own bathroom here, so she put all her make up, toothbrush and stuff like that in the bathroom. When she was unpacking she noticed something that she packed with her, must have been subconsciously. It was a picture of herself and her parents on her graduation day, it even had Sam in the background making a silly face. This made Alice chuckle, she smiled at the picture. At times like this, she didn't cry because she missed her parents or the memories they shared because she knew, crying didn't solve anything. She also knew that the memories and her parents will never leave her, they'll always be with her, and that is what made her smile.


	3. New enemy!

Alice awoke from her sleep and looked at the time; five o'clock in the morning. She groaned when her stomach rumbled and then she wondered where the kitchen was. As she got out of bed she realized that she most likely wouldn't be going back to sleep, so she got dressed. She put on her neon blue skinny jeans, her favourite band tee, a black leather jacket and black converse. She brushed her hair, happy that the dye was still perfect and not faded in the slightest, even if she did bring three extra ones just in case she decided to change the colour. Just in case she also put on some make up, only a little bit, some light foundation and a little bit of eyeliner and that was it. She then walked out of her room and then decided for a moment if it would be a good or bad idea to go wandering the whole ship looking for a kitchen… Alice when with yes! She walked down the hall of the floor looking at her surroundings, hoping to see somebody that would direct her, anybody. She spoke too soon, when Alice turned the corner she bumped into the arrogant prick she knew she would soon despise.

"Watch where you're going, wimp." Tony spat at her and went to walk away, but Alice was getting pissed off now. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back with great strength that made him raise an eyebrow.

"Will you seriously STOP calling me a wimp!" She almost shouted at him, remembering that people were still asleep. He frowned at her which made her scowl at him.

"I'll stop calling you one when you stop being one." He challenged and the rage inside her telling her to tell Fury to let her go on missions, but she knew it wouldn't be right.

"You don't even understand why I don't want to go on missions anyways, so you have no right to insult me." She answered, not so smartly considering SHE didn't even know why.

"And why do you not want to go on missions then? Please enlighten me, because I'm just DYING to hear what you have to say." Tony asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Alice was dreading that question.

"B… because Fury won't let me." Alice lied and Tony scoffed.

"Lies! He specifically said yesterday that YOU clearly stated you did NOT want to go on missions. No, truth be told you're just a wimp, and you just don't want to admit it because it might hurt your 'Pride'." He teased, Alice would never admit it but he was correct, but she hid that by giving a smart answer.

"MY pride, coming from you that's rich mister 'I'm so cool and unbelievably amazing and rich'." She said and he smirked.

"Why thank you, I know I am." He said then winked at her, she scoffed. Then she forgot whatever she got up to look for, oh yeah, the kitchen! She wasn't going to ask him though, so she just came up with one last smart comment before she left.

"Fine, I'll prove I'm not a wimp, I'll go tell Fury today that I want to be included in missions." She said before walking off quickly. When she got around the corner she froze and reality hit her, she could be putting herself in huge danger and for what? To prove a point? Oh yeah, that's very smart. The only thing she wanted to do now was talk to Natasha or Steve, or even better, Sam. One thing was for sure though, one way or another, Alice knew she was most likely going to fight anyways.


	4. Moment to love!

Sitting in a chair outside Fury's office Alice felt like she was waiting to go see the principle after breaking a rule. He walked out of his office, he must have been completely unaware of her sitting there because she had to call him back when he was walking away.

"Ms. Cage, what can I do for you?" Fury said, to Alice it sounded rather cheerful.

"I have come to um, cancel what I last said. I would like to take part in the missions yes." Alice stuttered out and Fury frowned.

"Does this have anything to do with what Stark said, calling you a wimp?" Fury asked and Alice shook her head.

"No, no, I just, I really want to help and I feel like I could help well." Alice lied, good thing she was a very convincing liar because it's not everyday you have to stand and lie to a well trained super spy.

"Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?" Fury asked once more, Alice really wanted to say no, but instead decided, what the hay.

"Yes, I'm positive, I'll even train myself some more if it'll make you feel better about it. I can ask Natasha or Steve to help me out with my training too." Alice suggested and Fury thought about it.

"Alright then, if you're sure you can handle it, and I think the training is a good idea." Fury said and Alice smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Fury, I promise I won't let you down." Alice said before smiling one last time and walking away to go find Steve and Natasha. Turns out they were in the gym, the three of them, which included Stark. She walked in to see Steve punching a punching bag, Natasha hanging from a rope on the ceiling and Stark being a lazy ass sitting and typing away on the computer. Steve looked up to see Alice and smiled at her.

"Hello, Ms. Cage." Steve greeted her, she smiled at him and Natasha jumped onto the ground to welcome Alice.

"Please, just call me Alice, and I have some news." Alice said and Tony looked up at her, interested in what the news was too. "I was just talking to Fury and he's letting me go on missions with you guys! I just have to train extra hard though that's the only rule, that and not to get killed." Alice explained, taking a quick glance at Tony who was smirking.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Natasha asked and Alice nodded.

"I just have to train day and night is what I was told, learn my strengths and know what moves to use when." Alice explained, they smiled at her, apart from Tony of course who was still smirking in amusement. "I was thinking of starting training now, but I'd prefer to start on my own as in nobody looking at me, so I'll just wait until you guys are finished."

"We'll be finished in a few minutes, we usually exercise when we can but now I think it's best if we do it as a routine." Steve explained and Alice sat down while the two exercised, she also tried to stay as far away from Stark as she could. When the two were finished they took their stuff and left, they weren't a problem, the problem was getting Stark to leave.

"Just leave please, I need to do some training." Alice begged, which she didn't do often, but she knew Tony was loving it.

"Why don't you just train and I'll stay here on my laptop not looking at you at all." He promised, Alice knew he was lying, she groaned.

"You're so fucking annoying!" She shouted while punching the punching bag, she couldn't help but love the rush she felt when she hit it. So she hit it again, and again, and again. Thinking about all the things in the world that annoyed her, with each thought she would punch harder and harder until, like she'd seen Steve do, she sent the punching bag flying to the other end of the room. Taking deep breaths and relaxing for a while she looked over to where Tony used to be sitting, but wasn't anymore. There was a note in his place instead though. Alice picked it up and it read **'I knew I'd piss you off! Just thought I'd give you some inspiration to get you started on punching the bag. Haha, you're so fun to annoy… Love, the amazing, rich, handsome, Tony Stark.' **Alice couldn't help but chuckle at the note, she put it in her pocket then put up a new punching bag and kicked and punched this one. Until finally she had had enough training for the day, she grabbed all of her stuff and made her way to her room. When she got there she locked her door, a bad habit she had, and got ready for a shower…

After her shower and after she got dressed she decided to go for a little walk, to the lab to see how Bruce was doing on locating the Tesseract. As soon as she left her room she bumped into Steve and got knocked to the ground. _'Fuck he's strong!' _Alice thought, as she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry Alice, here let me help you up." Steve apologized and put out his hand for Alice to grab. Just to be curious Alice wondered if she was strong enough to pull him down too, she did have super strength after all. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, he knew what she was doing straight away and smirked while pulling her up. They both seemed to be failing, but they both wanted to win, to be the strongest. After a while they used both arms but alas in the end Steve won. Maybe because he worked out almost everyday and all Alice done was walk for around and only started working out today. When she was hauled off the ground it was with so much force that she actually ended up bumping into him and he fell back to the wall. To the outside world it would look as if Alice was pressing him up against the wall purposely. She looked at him and got a little bit red in the face.

"Haha, sorry, I'm quite competitive sometimes." She apologized, he smiled at her, acknowledging how close they were, since Alice hadn't moved yet.

"It's alright, that was fun, and don't worry, one day you'll be as strong as me, maybe stronger." He told her, this made her scoff.

"As if, your Captain America, you're a legend, me, I'm just a regular girl that people think is a freak because she's really smart and dyes her hair oddly." Alice said while sighing and looking down. Steve tilted her head up with one finger, trying to make eye contact with her.

"You're not a freak Alice, your powers are amazing and your using them to help people and it doesn't matter what you dress like or look like, you're still beautiful. If people think that's freaky well then THEY'RE the ones with the problems, not you." He told her, she smiled at him again, she looked into his eyes and really felt like she could trust him. Which was odd considering she has a hard time trusting people. They both stared into each other's eyes and leaned forward but by the time their lips barely brushed together Fury was on their speakers.

'_We've found Loki, Cage, Captain, you're up.' _They heard Fury say, Alice then sighed and stepped back a bit.

"We should go get ready then." Alice said and Steve nodded and waved at her before walking towards his room. When Alice walked into her room she cursed the fuck out of the world.

"Stupid speakers, stupid Fury, stupid microphones that probably just heard me say that." Alice mumbled as she but on an outfit she had packed for missions, just in case. It was leather black skinny's, the usual black converse, a random t-shirt of her choice and a black leather jacket. She tied her hair in a pony to stop it from going into her eyes and on her way out grabbed a gun and put it in her pocket, just in case. She met Steve at the stairs going up to where the helicopter was waiting for them. They walked out together and hopped on the helicopter feeling prepared for what was ahead of them.


	5. First mission!

The helicopter landed nearby, Steve and Alice walked to the location looking for Loki.

"I think I found him." Alice said, Steve raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure?" Steve asked and Alice pointed ahead of her, a crowd of people were on their knees and there was a man above them. The man was talking about being a king and whatnot.

"In the end, you will always kneel." The man, who Steve and Alice suspected was Loki, said. An old man in the crowd stood up, he immediately gained Loki's attention.

"We'll never kneel for a man like you." The man stated bravely, Alice quite admired his bravery, for she wouldn't have dared to do anything like that.

"There are no men like me." Loki insisted, but the man shook his head.

"There'll always be men like you." The man answered back, Loki was getting annoyed now. He pointed his staff at the man and was about to shoot when Steve looked at Alice who was already sneaking towards the crowd.

"Look to your elder's people." Loki said before you could hear the power rising but before it fired Loki was knocked to the ground by Alice. All the people ran away and Loki had dropped his staff which was on the ground a good bit away from him. Alice looked at him eyeing it and at the same time they both went for it. Alice was faster but Loki grabbed her leg and tried pulling her back and laughed when she tried to kick his face. She grabbed the staff and then she heard a noise coming from it, she saw a bright blue light shine from the top and a light shot out of it and hit Steve's shield.

"Alice! Be careful where you point that!" Steve warned, as Alice was distracted Loki came behind her and took it from her. She smirked and flipped backwards in the air and landed behind him, when he turned around she punched him in the face. Loki fell to the ground, his nose starting to bleed and everything calmed down. That was until Stark flew around the corner and was looking for an excuse to fight.

"Stark, why are you here? This mission was for Steve and me." Alice asked furiously.

"I just thought since you were involved you may have wanted the extra help, but I can see by Loki's state that Cap here sorted things out." Tony assumed and Alice scoffed.

"Err, actually Stark, Alice done this herself." Steve admitted and Alice smiled triumphantly at the confusion and shock on Starks face.

"Come on let's get Loki on the helicopter and go back to the ship." Tony said grumpily, trying to avoid the situation. On the helicopter we all sat in silence, Alice had to sit handcuffed to Loki so that somebody could keep an eye on him. In the air there was some thunder and lightning, Loki looked disturbed. Alice looked at him and chuckled.

"What? Afraid of a little thunder?" She asked tauntingly.

"I'm not awfully fond of what follows." Loki admitted, and then there was a noise on the roof.

"I'm going to investigate." Tony said while opening the door. When the door opened a figure came in and took Loki, unaware that Alice was handcuffed to him. Alice and Loki went flying down until Alice saw rock, she got terrified so thought quick and made sure she would land on Loki. When they hit the ground Loki was chuckling then pushed Alice off of him.

"Loki, why do you have a girl attached to you?" The man asked, Loki got up off the ground, forcing Alice up with him.

"This infuriating brat almost broke my nose, but hello to you too." Loki said, Alice frowned and wanted to punch him again, but resisted. After a few minutes of the two men arguing, the other man whose name Alice just learned was Thor.

"You listen to me brother…" Thor began but was thrown off the cliff by what Alice knows was a man in a certain Iron suit.

"I'm listening…" Loki said to the air which Thor was standing a few seconds ago. Alice didn't know what to do, Loki just sat down on the ground, meaning she would have to do the same. Loki looked slightly bored as he watched Thor and Tony fight, or Iron man if you rather. Alice looked interested, she found it quite amusing, until Tony got hit really hard, she got a bit worried, but shook the feeling away. Steve then got involved, that was when the fight ended. Thor hit Steve's shield very hard with his hammer, but instead of damaging it Thor fell back. Alice smiled at this, Loki just looked amused at the fact someone could actually beat his brother.


	6. Arm wrestles, lies and kisses!

Later, on the ship, Loki was placed into a cell and Fury was interrogating him while the rest of the avengers, and Thor were in the main room. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say to one another until Alice broke the silence.

"So… that happened." Alice said awkwardly, everyone looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Breaking the silence was Fury who walked in a few minutes after.

"Loki is locked up, I haven't gotten any information off of him yet but whenever any of you feel the need, be my guest. All I know is that he's not talking." Fury pointed out as he stood where everyone could see him, he looked at Alice. "And Cage, when everyone else leaves, I need a word." He said, he sounded angry, and Alice just nodded, but she saw Stark smirking at her. When the meeting was over, everyone else left, Steve was last to leave and gave Alice a pat on the back before leaving.

"I was told about your behaviour on the mission." Fury told her and Alice felt confused, she thought he would be happy about her.

"Sir, I don't see why you would be disappointed at how I was, considering it was my first mission, I think I done very well." Alice said in defence.

"Well, I don't find doing nothing while Stark and Rogers fight Thor alone." Fury pointed out and Alice raised an eyebrow.

"No disrespect sir but I couldn't really do anything while being handcuffed to Loki." Alice said, raising her voice a little.

"And what were you doing while Stark and Rogers were fighting Loki until he surrendered?" Fury asked, expecting one answer in particular.

"Excuse me!" Alice began and stood up out her chair and slammed her fists on the table. "I hope you phrased that sentence wrong! I think you meant: What was ROGERS doing while I was fighting Loki. Actually I know what Steve was doing, he was trying to stop Loki from getting the sceptre. Stark only turned up because he felt we would fail the mission because I was there. I really don't know where you get your information from, Sir, but wherever it comes from it's false!" Alice had ended up shouting, which eve though she knew wouldn't do any good, she couldn't help it. Fury looked at her in surprise, considering he had never heard her shout before, or talk out of place for that matter.

"I am very sorry for falsely accusing you, Ms. Cage, though I would suggest you not shout at me again." Fury apologized, Alice calmed down and stood properly.

"I'm sorry for shouting, Sir, I just, I lost control." Alice apologized also.

"I will be having a word with my false information's man today, you are dismissed." Fury said, Alice couldn't help but chuckle at his joke. She then walked out and decided to go to her lab for a while and write some notes down for a machine she was building. Her lab was right next to Dr. Banner's, so she passed the window of his lab on her way. He looked up and saw her, she smiled and waved at him as she passed. When she was in her lab she walked over to her project. She had brought her iPod doc along on the ship too she kept it in her lab for when she was working though. Alice walked over to it and pressed play, listening to music while she worked. While she was doing an experiment to put into the machine Steve walked in to the lab, she didn't notice him though. She was mixing a load of chemicals and adding some little pieces of metal and something shiny too and Steve didn't have a clue what any of them were called. When Alice was finished, she exclaimed a happy 'Yay' before placing what was in the tube into the machine. Alice smiled to herself with pride when she wrote down in her notebook '**Project: Finished'**. She looked up and finally noticed that Steve was standing there smiling at her.

"Hey," Alice said awkwardly, "So, that was me being overly excited." Steve chuckled and walked towards her. Alice took the machine and put onto a shelf to stay safe. When she turned around she saw Steve looking around, intrigued by everything. The song changed to 'The drug in me is you' by Falling In Reverse, Alice blushed, this was one of her favourite songs. She started singing along to the chorus as she sat down at a table in the lab, Steve sat in across from her.

"I've been training a bit more since last time, care for an arm wrestle?" Alice asked quite randomly, Steve laughed.

"Why not." He said putting his arm on the table, Alice done the same and they held hands.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Alice counted and they started, not losing eye contact, feeling like that was a competition in itself. Alice seemed to be loosing, Steve just smirked at this, then a new song played. This song was Alice's favourite song, so it made it even harder to win and consintrate, the song was 'Echo' by Jason Walker. Alice started getting weaker and weaker, but she wasn't giving up.

"Song distracting you?" Steve teased and Alice frowned.

"Shut up." She said and he just laughed, Alice noticed that he was starting to find this easy so decided to pretend to get weaker, not too weak but just enough for him to think he was going to win. When this happened he thought he was going to win so got weaker when bringing Alice's arm onto the table. Alice took this opportunity to use all of her strength to bring his arm onto the her side. He wasn't quick enough and she won, she took her hand away and put it in the air.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and then looked at Steve who was both shocked and impressed. "Not so weak now am I?" She said with a smirk. Before Steve could reply they heard a slow clap at the door, they both looked to see Tony standing there.

"Wow, I could actually FEEL the sexual tension there, mind if I come in? Thanks." Tony said, inviting himself into the room, he picked up her notebook and looked at it. "Impressive, impressive, did you come up with these ideas yourself?" He asked and Alice got up, taking the notebook out of his hands.

"Nobody looks through this but me." She said, and put it in a drawer then scowled up at Tony.

"Not even your boyfriend here?" Tony teased and Alice actually growled at him.

"He's not my boyfriend." She gritted through her teeth, Tony chuckled.

"Oh but you wish he was don't you." Tony pointed out, trying to annoy her further.

"What's it to you, Stark? Just fuck off and leave me alone." Alice ordered and he smirked before putting his hands up in defence.

"It's always a pleasure to piss you off." He said before walking out the door and leaving the two alone again. Alice stood looking at the door in anger, before she felt a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, she turned around and looked up at the man.

"I hate that man so much, I feel as if his goal in life is to piss me off constantly." Alice said, feeling calmer now that he was gone.

"Don't mind, Stark, he's always like that." Steve advised her, she sighed.

"Is he as bad as that to everyone else?" She asked and Steve thought for a moment.

"Bad enough, that's all I'll say." He answered and she chuckled, this made him smile.

"I think-" Alice was beginning to start a new conversation when Steve pressed a finger to her lips.

"You seriously think way to much." He pointed out before leaning in and kissing her. Did Alice enjoy it? Very much so yes. Did she think it was right, everything she ever wanted? No, for some strange reason she didn't. Though nonetheless she kissed back but throughout it the only thing she could think about was the fact that it didn't feel right, even though she had been waiting for this moment for a while.


	7. A talk with a friend!

That night Alice didn't sleep, she stayed up in her room all night thinking about the kiss.

"_I really like Steve," _Alice began thinking. _"So why did the kiss feel like nothing? For some reason it felt awkward too, do I just not like him like that? Maybe I do and as usual I'm over thinking things again, but then again I don't think I am. There you go again with that word Alice, remember what Sam said to you once. 'Don't think, feel with your heart. Stop listening to what your mind has to say, start thinking about what your heart wants.'"_ And at that one particular moment the only thing she wanted was to talk to Sam. To tell her what was happening and for her to give Alice the great advice she always has. Right now, the closest thing to Sam that she had was Natasha, which she was grateful for also. Though Alice always knew she could tell Sam anything, she wondered if she could do the same with Natasha. Alice looked at the time, it was four o'clock in the morning, she didn't think Natasha would even be awake, but she thought she'd try anyways. She walked out of her bedroom and walked down the hall towards Natasha's room. Alice knocked on the door, knowing that if Natasha was asleep she's probably kill her for waking her up. Thankfully she was awake, so when she opened the door she smiled at Alice.

"Alice, what can I do for you?" Natasha asked happily and Alice smiled.

"I, err, I know it's weird but, I need to talk to someone and well you're my closest friend on the ship." Alice admitted, Natasha nodded and invited her into the room closing the door behind her. They sat down on a sofa in the room and Alice sighed before beginning.

"Well, you may have noticed that for a while now I've liked Steve," Alice began, Natasha nodded. "And yesterday, we kissed. I was really happy about it but, honestly, I felt nothing. You know the way your supposed to feel something, yeah, I didn't. I'm not sure about Steve but I didn't tell him anyways, but I just don't know what to do. I thought I liked him and all but I can't help but feel like if I was with him, it would be really awkward. I don't know what to do though." When she finished she actually felt like she was going to cry. Natasha gave her a hug, something Alice always though Natasha would never do to anybody.

"Well, going by what you just said, I think you should tell him, before he asks you to be his girlfriend and all that because it would just hurt him more if he found out you were only pretending to like him." Natasha advised, Alice agreed, she knew that was the right thing to do.

"But what about the kiss, what do I say if he asks about that." Alice asked, Natasha felt like she was just looking for problems now.

"How did you feel during the kiss?" Natasha asked and Alice had to think.

"Nothing, I felt nothing. No happiness, no sadness, no awkwardness. I felt nothing." Alice admitted and Natasha nodded, as if she understood her.

"Well, I'm guessing that means while you were kissing him, you were thinking of someone else maybe, and that's why you didn't feel anything because you were too busy thinking about someone else." Natasha suggested, secretly Natasha was telling Alice about herself.

"But I don't like anybody else and up until a few hours ago I realized, I don't like anybody." Alice said confusingly, she felt so stupid for someone who was one of the smartest people in the world.

"Trust me if you kiss somebody and you think of someone else, it doesn't mean you don't like someone, it just means you don't understand who that person is. Don't worry though, one day you'll meet someone who will mean the world to you. Someone who'd do anything, even give up their life for you, someday." Natasha advised, Alice smiled having gained a bit of confidence from Natasha's words.

"Thanks Natasha, it's nice to know that I have a friend to talk to and I know your like a super spy and all and you are practically incapable of showing your feeling around others, I'll always be here for you okay." Alice promised, Natasha smiled at this. Alice gave her friend a hug before deciding it was time to go back to her room.

"See you at training." Natasha said and Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Didn't Fury tell you? Tomorrow is training day with Natasha." Natasha added jokingly.

"No, no he didn't tell me that." Alice answered while chuckling at Natasha's joke.

"Oh well, he asked for any volunteers to help you train that you have to fight against to increase your battle strategy. I was the only one who said yes, because I assume the other wouldn't have wanted to fight you. Obviously Dr. Banner said no because of his… condition." Natasha told her and Alice nodded.

"Well, I look forward to getting the shit kicked out of me by you then." Alice joked and Natasha chuckled.

"You'd be surprised, nobody really knows their strength until they actually have to use it. Good night, Alice, or should I say, good morning." Natasha said before smiling and closing her room door. Alice smiled to herself as she walked down the hall to her own room. She took a glance in the room next to her, which was Tony's lab, yes, not a very good place to built a lab. She saw him sitting at a table asleep and wondered if she should wake him up. Alice walked towards the door then stopped and shook her head.

"_No," _She thought. _"it'd just give him another reason to give out to me, the arrogant little prick." _And with that she walked into her room, finally feeling tired.


	8. Anger!

The next day started great, when she was alone in her bedroom talking to herself that is. When she remembered she had to talk to Steve she went pale and nervous, that last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Natasha's words just kept ringing in her mind **'Tell him now rather than hurt him even more later.' **She just though about that to try feel better. When Alice was fixing her hair she realized the dye was running out.

"_I'll dye it later, when I'm not so busy panicking." _She thought as she brushed and straightened it. When she walked out of her room she looked into Tony's lab once again, he was still asleep in the same spot. She sighed and walked in frowning at the fact she was going to have to listen to him complaining all day. Alice thought that he must have been working really hard last night, as she had never seen him asleep in his lab before. She noticed he was working on fixing up his Iron man armour, then she saw a notebook. Then she thought if it would be rude to look at it, even though it was only his idea's, then she reminded herself of how he just looked through hers. So she took it and opened the first page and then flipped the page again and again, having her back to Tony. She saw a page that looked like the beginning of a personal side to the notebook, it read '_Personal thoughts'. _Before she could turn the page she felt a hand on her arm then looked up to see Tony staring down at her, she smiled awkwardly.

"Hey." She dragged the word 'Hey' to show her awkwardness, Tony half smirk and half frowned at her.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" He asked before taking the notebook away from her and slamming it back on the table. Alice was aware she had made him angry and her giving a smart answer wasn't going to help the situation one bit.

"I was just-" Alice started her explanation but was cut off.

"Just snooping around MY lab! Something that nobody can do in yours, but with mine you think that would be just fine!" He shouted at her, she wouldn't admit it, but she was quite frightened, she tried to walk away but she was backed against the table.

"I actually came in here to wake you up." She said in defence and he chuckled sarcastically.

"Funny, I don't remember hearing 'Stark wake the fuck up' but I do remember seeing you reading my notebook." He pointed out to her.

"I didn't know it had anything personal in it." She said, trying to defend herself once more.

"And what, you though you'd just read it because all it would have would be my idea's and my creations?" He asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Well when you put it like that it does sound bad." Alice said, she knew everything she was saying was a load of shit but she was scared and when she was scared she didn't know what to say.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Alice had figured he might have calmed down now, but the silence between them seemed to make him angrier.

"Look, Stark-" She began but he cut her off by glaring at her and talking.

"No, you look, Cage, it's bad enough that I have to see you everyday because we work together but if I see you in my lab again you'll regret it." He said and Alice was prepared to ask him to prove it, but she knew, no matter how strong she was, he could hurt her, suit or no suit.

"Fine, you won't see me here anymore." Alice promised, Tony then noticed that she was scared and smirked.

"Aw, isn't that adorable, you're scared of me." He pointed out and she gulped, but her pride was too fast and she couldn't stop herself from talking.

"Me, scared of you? No Stark, I could beat up if I wanted to, get over yourself." She said then scoffed after, but regretted saying anything when she saw him get angry again.

"No, you won't beat me up, you may have hurt Loki by hitting him but I know you won't hurt me. You're just a wimp and nothing will ever make me think differently." He said, this made her frown.

"I'm not a wimp!" She shouted taking a step towards him, which was quite difficult considering they were really close anyways. Then he got even closer with challenging eyes.

"Prove it." He challenged, going to hit her, she grabbed his arm and stared him in the eyes while smirking. She intertwined their fingers in an attempt to hurt his hand. He wouldn't admit it hurt but it was painful, but he didn't say anything so Alice just hurt him even more. She only stopped when she saw the pain in his eyes, when she done this he wrapped his hand around her throat and she tried to get him away but failed. Alice then kicked his leg and he let go giving her the opportunity to either run or continue fighting. So she grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground, then attempted to run out only to have him grab her arm and make her fall. He was standing above her now and she looked up at him, waiting for him to do something. He put his hand out to help her up, but she pulled him down onto the floor, then stood up quickly and ran to the door.

"Talk to you later, Stark." She said and smiled before walking out. Alice then felt happy that she had gotten most of her anger out there, but boy did she still hate that man.


	9. Apology!

Alice looked around for Steve then found him in the gym just getting ready to leave. She sighed before walking into the room, nervous and afraid of what his reaction will be. When he noticed her there he smiled, he looked awkward though, Alice wondered why.

"Erm, Steve, I need to talk to you." Alice said and Steve nodded.

"I needed to talk to you too." He said and she sat down on the bench. "You go first." Alice took a deep breath before she began.

"It's about the kiss, it's not that I didn't enjoy it, I did I just, I know it's supposed to make you feel something. It didn't make me feel anything, like at all, nothing. So I can't say if I like you like that or not because it didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel right either." Alice explained, deciding just to get it over with and say it straight up.

"I feel that same." Steve admitted, and Alice looked at him in shock, all that worrying over nothing.

"I'm sorry for all this." Alice apologized and Steve shook his head.

"No, neither of us should apologized, we done nothing wrong, it's just our emotions, we can't help it if we don't feel a certain way for each other." Steve pointed out making Alice feel better.

"So, friends?" Alice offered and Steve smiled.

"Friends." He agreed and they hugged after that. Alice felt happy now that everything was resolved, she felt like nothing could make her unhappy. Then she realized, she had to breath the same air as her worse enemy, there was a man on the ship that wants to rule the whole world and that after all of this she will just have to go back to her normal boring life at home. Though for once, she thought on the positive side, something she never usually done, and thought about the fact that she had made two friends that she would hopefully stay in contact with for a long while.

_**(Yeah so this chapter was quite short, sorry, I was thinking of saving Natasha and Alice's training until the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, if not, s'cool bro. Hmm, well… Review if you want, bye! :D )**_


	10. We're a timebomb!

Alice changed her clothes and waited in the gym for Natasha to arrive, but she didn't arrive yet. Looking at the time Alice noticed Natasha was around fifteen minutes late, this wasn't like her at all. She decided to go look for her then. When she walked outside she saw Natasha walk into Bruce's lab, she raised her eyebrow in confusion and followed her into the lab.

They were all talking and when Alice entered the room she didn't know what was going on or what they were talking about.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Dr. Banner?" Natasha suggested and Bruce chuckled and shook his head.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." He answered smartly and Natasha sighed.

"Loki's manipulating you." She pointed out and he laughed sarcastically.

"And you have been doing what exactly?" He asked. "I would like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to built weapons of mass destruction." Fury sighed.

"Because of him." Fury answered while pointing at Thor who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Me?" He asked even more surprised.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We then learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned." Fury explained.

"My people are nothing but peace with your planet." Thor pointed out.

"But you're not the only people out there are you?" Fury said, not really wanting an answer. Alice could only watch as they talked back and forth to one another, that's when she realized that Stark was in the room, she just scowled at him.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." Fury asked, this made Alice listen in on the conversation.

"I'm sure if they still made weapons Stark would be getting a fortune." Alice said and Tony frowned.

"How is this now about me?" He asked defensively, Alice gave a sarcastic surprised look.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" She answered sarcastically, earning a scowl. They all talked over each other, none of them recognizing the Tesseract was making a strange noise.

"What are we? A team? No we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos, we're a time bomb." Bruce pointed out and Fury looked at him in worry.

"Dr. Banner I would suggest you step away." Fury suggested and Tony stepped in.

"Why shouldn't the guy let out a little steam?" Tony said and Alice scowled at him.

"You know damn well why so back off." She ordered him and he looked impatient.

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." He challenged earning another glare from Alice.

"Ah yeah, big man in a suit of armour, take that off and what are you?" She asked, he looked at her and gave her probably one of the smartest comebacks she's ever heard.

"Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist." He replied and she chuckled slightly in anger.

"I know people with none of that and worth ten of you. The only thing you really right for is yourself. You better just stop pretending to be a hero, because you're not." She answered him and he took a step closer to her, this time she wasn't scared, just angry.

"A hero, like you? All you are is a smart girl with super strength, you're scared of everything and don't complain to me about fighting for myself. The only reason you fight is to prove your better than everyone else. So don't dare insult me without looking at yourself first." He answered her, she knew he was right, but as usual, she would never dare to tell him.

"Put on the suit, have a real fight, it's what your asking for isn't it?" She challenged, then heard Thor chuckling.

"You people are petty, and tiny." He commented, Alice wanted to laugh at him comment.

"Agent Romanoff will you escort Dr. Banner to his room." Fury ordered.

"How? You rented out my room!" Bruce pointed out to him.

"The cell was just in case-" Fury started.

"In case you needed to kill me, I've tried, you can't." Bruce interrupted, everyone in the room looked at him. "I got low, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, to do good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." He explained. "You want to know my secret agent Romanoff, you want to know how I stay calm?-" He was cut off by Fury who was keeping a safe distance at his gun.

"Dr. Banner, put down the sceptre." Fury ordered, Bruce was about to say something until there was a bleeping noise from the computer.

"Sorry kids, I guess you don't get to see my party trick after all." He said as he walked over to the computer.

"You found the Tesseract?" Steve asked and Bruce nodded.

"The Tesseract belongs in Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor said and Fury looked at him.

"I'll go find it." Tony said heading for the door before Alice grabbed him by the arm.

"You're not going alone!" She told him and he looked at her angrily.

"Care to stop me?" He demanded stepping towards her again.

"Put on the suit and we'll find out." She said stepping closer to him.

"I'm not afraid of you." He commented.

"Then put on the suit." She answered. Bruce looked at the computer screen with a worried look on his face.

"Oh my God." He muttered and everyone looked at him, apart from Tony and Alice who were too busy giving each other death glares. Then there was an explosion and they went flying in different directions. Tony and Alice quickly got up, but Alice fell back again so Tony had to help her up.

"I think you should go put on the suit." She suggested and he nodded then he ran to his lab while Alice ran to her room to change.


	11. Silence with a smile!

By the end of the fight on the ship, Alice had ended up on the floor after twisting her ankle and trying to shoot the enemies away with her guns. She was too slow the last time, the enemy had shot a bullet at her and she hadn't dodged it and it hit her in the shoulder. The last thing Alice remembered was herself trying too put pressure on her shoulder and a flash of red and gold around her.

When Tony saw her lying on the ground, the blood coming from her shoulder he didn't realize who it was for a moment. Then when he noticed it was Alice, he lifted his head shield off and looked at her closely.

"No." He mumbled in despair, forgetting about everything around him, he lifted her up and ran to the infirmary. Thankfully the fight was almost over at this stage, but Tony didn't go back out to fight, he stayed in the infirmary with Alice until a doctor could be reachable.

Alice blinked her eyes open, everything was so bright and of course the only thing she could think of was; _"Am I dead?" _That was when her eyes adjusted to everything and she saw people in the room with her.

"Oh fuck, I'm alive." Alice said in shock, only realizing it now, everyone in the room looked at her with relief.

"Yes, thank God you are." Steve said and Alice smiled smugly.

"It's cause I'm too cool to die." She joked, then noticed the people in the room were both happy but sad. After she noticed this she also noticed that Bruce, Thor and Stark were missing.

"Where's everyone else?" Alice asked, Natasha sat down in a chair next to a man who Alice didn't know.

"Dr. Banner and Thor are missing, Stark is in his lab, as usual, and Agent Coulson is dead." Natasha said, plain and simple, Alice was shocked. "Oh, and this is Agent Clint Barton." Alice looked at him and waved slightly.

"So, what happened anyways, I'm confused." Alice asked looking at Fury.

"You were hit by a bullet then Stark found you and took you here, and Loki escaped." Fury answered and Alice nodded, slightly confused as to why Tony helped her.

"And do we know of Loki's whereabouts right now?" Alice asked and Fury shook his head.

"Sadly no, but we will find him eventually, right now, I think you should rest. Put your mind at ease for a while." Fury suggested and she nodded.

"When can I leave this place anyways?" She asked, not knowing who to look at to answer that question.

"Whenever you like, you're wound hasn't healed yet but so long as you don't do any further damage to it you can leave. Just try get some rest right now though, it'll do you good." Natasha answered before standing up along with Clint.

"See you later." Steve said before leaving, soon they all left and Alice was alone. She quietly sat up in her bed and noticed she wasn't in the usual infirmary gown, she was in her skinny jeans and t-shirt. Slipping on her boots she sneaked to the door looking out to check for anybody. She then made a dash for the stairs, while sneaking up she saw the shadow of a person going in her direction. Alice, never being a very sneaky person then just ran up the stairs to the floor with her lab. Not thinking if anyone saw her she ran into her lab and looked around. Some things were smashed and broken from the fight but it seemed alright enough. She started looking around, looking for two things in particular, the machine she had been working on and something else she had been working on for years that she just finished. Alice was so determined in finding the two items that she didn't notice when someone came in, that is until they spoke.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" A voice sounded and Alice froze until she realized who it was.

"I'm not in the mood for an argument, Stark. I'm looking for something." Alice said resuming her search.

"Maybe I can help you look for it." He suggested, Alice scoffed and looked up at him.

"You want to help me?" She asked, not believing him.

"No not really." He answered with a smirk then started looking around at the broken items on the ground.

"Thought so." She mumbled and started opening a load of presses and draws looking for the two machines.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Tony asked and she turned around, expecting a joke. She smiled when she saw he had found it, well one of them.

"Yeah, that's one of the things I was looking for, thanks." She said going to take it from him but he pulled it away from her.

"Ahah, no, tell me what it is first." He said and she frowned, she should've expected this.

"No, I don't have to, just give it to me, Stark." She ordered and she chuckled while holding it in the air.

"Tell me what it does and then you can have it back." He said and she sighed.

"This is unfair, you know that!" She almost shouted at him, he just smirked.

"Tell me." He said and she gave up, standing up straight.

"It's a machine I started building around five or six years ago, it was originally made to take any my powers because I didn't want them, then I changed my mind. I modified it so that the day I use it, which was going to be today, I would be indestructible. So that if I was inured it would heal almost a second afterwards. I thought of it today because of my wound after being shot when I use it it'll heal my wound and if I got shot again it would have no effect. Meaning in battle it would be easier to fight, but it doesn't mean I can't ever die obviously. If someone were to stab me in the heart or my head or shoot my chest or something, that would kill me." She explained and Tony looked very impressed.

"You done all that on your own?" He asked and she nodded proudly. Keeping to his word he gave her the machine back, she looked at him in thought.

"Do you want to be the one to shoot me with it?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"You have to shoot yourself? Can't you just inject it or something?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I built it so that it would be easier, see it's not a bullet, it's like a dart, and when it hit's the skin it injects itself. I'd just mess it up if I had to inject it myself." She explained and he nodded slowly.

"Alright then." He agreed and stepped back a few feet to get a good angle, she told him to shoot her arm so he got a good aim on her arm.

"Actually, I think Barton should be the one to do this considering he's the archer, he's got the best aim out of all of us." He suggested, Alice thought about this, she agreed it would be the best idea. Tony left to get Clint while Alice looked around her lab for the other machine. Finally she found just as Tony and Clint arrived.

"So you want me to shoot you with this?" Clint asked and Alice nodded, Clint thought it a bad idea, obviously not knowing what the machine was for, Alice didn't bother to tell him. "Alright then." He mumbled and then got a good aim on her arm then pulled the trigger sending the dart straight towards her arm. She winced in pain as the chemical mixture injected itself into her bloodstream. Tony put a hand on her shoulder, this distracted her from the pain and only made her think why was he helping her. Finally the dart pulled itself out of her arm and she walked over to the first aid kit and took out a plaster sticking it on her arm. Alice then explained what the machine was to Clint and when she was finished explaining she felt a tingling feel on her wound. She looked at her shoulder and noticed the wound closing itself over, and felt no pain anymore. Tony and Clint looked in shock and asked her how she felt.

"It feels like there was no wound there in the first place." Alice answered and Clint smiled, very impressed at her work. After saying goodbye Clint left and Alice took the other machine she had found and kept it safe in a press.

"And what is that machine for?" Tony asked and she chuckled at how curious he was.

"This is a machine used to drown the power out of anything, I don't know why I built it exactly but I figured it would be cool to have." She answered as if building these things was a hobby for her. "You jealous of my amazing machinery?" She teased him and he laughed.

"Jealous? No. Impressed? Quite." He admitted and she smirked, proud of herself.

"Oh yeah, I never got to thank you, I heard what you done, you know, saving me. Thank you." She thanked him, this time she actually looked at him while talking.

"It was no big deal really." He said and she smiled.

"It was to me." She said and then they went silent. "So… awkward or comfortable silence?" Alice asked and he looked at her.

"I don't know, you tell me." He answered and she smiled, so did he, an actual genuine smile. No smirking or back answering each other, just silence with a smile. Until Fury walked in with a smile (or what would be counted as a smile for Fury) on his face.

"Barton told me about what happened, so you're okay again yes?" Fury asked Alice and she nodded.

"Perfect, and honestly, I'm not tired at all." She answered, earning a chuckle from her boss.

"That's good to hear." He answered and she cleared her desk up then looked at the two men.

"Well, I'm going to go dye my hair right now, it's going too brown, can't have that now can we." She said before giving them both a happy glance before walking out and to her room.


	12. Fighting for the world!

After dying her hair she decided to get something to eat, though she wasn't even hungry. Her hair was now platinum blonde with a purple, electric green and electric blue dip dye. Alice also now decided to keep her battle clothes on, just in case, that and everyone else seemed to. As she made her way to the kitchen Natasha came running towards her, Alice not knowing her expression.

"Alice! We found Loki." Natasha said and Alice smiled in relief.

"Where is he?" Alice asked as her and Natasha ran to find Clint who was with Steve.

"Well, we think he's at Stark Tower." Natasha answered and Alice frowned at her.

"I thought you meant you knew exactly where he was." Alice told her and she chuckled.

"Stark is the one who told us where he thought Loki might be." Natasha said in defence and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did." She mumbled earning a chuckle from Natasha as they caught sight of Steve and Clint. The four boarded the helicopter, Clint and Natasha taking the driving seats and Alice and Steve sitting in the back. Stark flew on his own of course, not really to Alice's surprise. When the helicopter landed, well crash landed Clint looked back at Alice and handed her something.

"I thought you might of needed it, so I stopped by your lab on the way over, I have no idea what it does though." He said and she looked at the gun, it was the gun the drains the power from anything, she smiled.

"Thanks, this is perfect." Alice thanked him and Natasha looked at her and handed her an ordinary gun.

"Just in case you need to use it." Natasha told her and Alice thanked her also as they walked out of the helicopter. They looked around in horror at everyone running around in fear, they were confused until they looked up and saw a portal in the sky with things coming out of it.

"Anyone know how to close that portal?" Steve asked then looked at Alice as if knowing she would have an idea.

"I can try, but I'll need a lift up." Alice answered and as if just on time Tony flew down.

"Someone say they need a lift?" He asked, even if Alice couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking.

"I need to get up to that machine." Alice said walking towards him, he grabbed her arm and she put her other arm around his shoulders. Then they flew up to the top of Stark tower to see Loki standing beside the machine.

"Shit." Alice mumbled as Tony placed her on the ground and started walking inside, taking his armour off which made Alice confused. Loki looked at Alice before walking inside along with Tony, giving Alice the opportunity to go to the machine. Though she was a bit weary to leave Tony unarmed with Loki, she could still hear them talking though strangely.

"Let's do a headcount here shall we?" She heard Tony say. "Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, an indestructible genius." Alice smiled at the fact that he called her a genius. "And YOU, you've managed to piss off, every single one of them." He pointed out and Alice could almost hear Loki smirking then she realized she was supposed to be turning off the Tesseract. Alice noticed Dr. Selvic passed out, so she had full access to the Tesseract. _"But how do I turn it off?" _Alice thought to herself examining the whole machine. Suddenly she heard Tony shouting and turned and looking in at what was happening. Loki threw Tony out the window and Alice screamed before looking up at Loki who was smirking. She scowled at him and forgot all about the machine then ran to attack Loki. He raised an eyebrow when she punched him in the arm, he thought about how weak she was for someone with super strength.

"What are you doing you foolish mortal?" He asked and she frowned at him before kicking him in the stomach sending him flying back into the wall.

"I'm showing you to NEVER mess with one of my team mates again." She threatened and he chuckled as he helped himself up.

"That was a very bad idea." He said and then pointed the sceptre at her sending a blue light at her. She dodged it only to be hit by another one that was shot right afterwards, this sent her to the ground. Scowling up at him she then looked at her arm which was bleeding and watched it heal itself before looking at him again, he was frowning.

"What?" He mumbled and she chuckled while she got back to her feet.

"You're not very observant are you?" Alice asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Before Loki had the chance to attack she ran forward and used her two feet to send him flying backwards as she spun in the air and landed on her feet. Alice heard a noise from outside and she saw Tony flying then he took off his helmet and she could see him smirk.

"Didn't know you gave that much of a shit." Tony teased and she scoffed then shook her head.

"I don't care about you, he was just pissing me off." She answered him and he chuckled.

"I'm sure." He answered and she was about to start saying something when Tony told her to look out and she was kicked in the stomach and sent flying through the broken window and down to the ground. Tony quickly flew down to help her, only to see her stealing a flying vehicle from one of the creatures.

"Fuck she's good." He mumbled as he flew down to the others. Alice looked down and saw Bruce on a motorbike and she smiled, flying down to him.

"How's it going, doctor?" She asked while jumping off the vehicle and landing beside the motorbike, running at the same speed as it.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" He asked, jokingly going along with the conversation.

"Never been better." Alice answered as he slowed down the bike and they both walked to the rest of the team.

"Well this all seems horrible." Bruce pointed out and Natasha spoke up.

"I've seen worse." She answered and he looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry about that." He apologized and she shook her head.

"No, we could use a little worse." She admitted and he smiled and turned around to see a huge piranha looking robot heading in their direction.

"Doctor, now would be a very good time to get angry." Steve said and Bruce walked towards the robot and turned his head.

"That's my secret, Captain, I'm always angry." Bruce said before turning into the Hulk and punching the robot. The end of the robot was heading towards the team and Alice held it up so that it wouldn't hurt anybody eventually gaining the strength to throw it away from them. The team stood in a circle each one of them for once, not fighting to prove a point but preparing to fight for something more than that; The world.


	13. Happy ending!

Alice, Steve and Natasha fought on the ground, Alice's invention proving to be good help. They were doing very well until more piranha looking robots came out of the portal.

"This is going to be very difficult if we don't close that portal." Natasha pointed out. As Alice fought more robots she thought of ways to close the portal.

"The sceptre." Alice mumbled and Natasha looked at her with a questioned look on her face.

"What was that?" Natasha asked and Alice paused for a moment and looked at her, Steve fighting off the robots for them.

"Loki's sceptre, it's worth a shot, the Tesseract is powered on it's own right? Well that means only a stronger power source can turn it off, it's the only way to close the portal." Alice explained, resuming to attack the robots as Natasha sighed and looked up at the machine.

"I'll turn it off, but I'll need a lift." Natasha said and looked at Steve who looked up and noticed all the robots flying over them.

"You sure about this?" He asked and Natasha nodded with uncertainty.

"Sure, it's going to be fun." Natasha answered and Alice chuckled at her answer. Natasha then ran and jumped on the shield, Steve then hoisted her upward and she took hold on one of the flying vehicles. Alice looked up at her in wonder and then was reminded she was in the middle of a war zone when she was hit by one of the guns. Steve rushed to help her only to be stopped by three or four robots, while Alice healed herself she tried fighting off the robots away from Steve until she was fully healed then she launched herself at them. Alice helped Steve up off the ground and they fought more robots until the heard Tony talking in their earpiece.

"Guys!" He alerted them loudly. "There's a bomb headed towards the city, don't close the portal just yet, I'm going to put the bomb in the portal." He said, Alice frowned.

"Isn't that very dangerous?" She asked and heard him sigh.

"I'll be careful, I always am." He told her and she felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach.

"You better." She whispered to herself, unaware that they all had heard her through the earpiece. They all fought more robots until they saw Tony fly up to the portal, Alice was still quite nervous. The area cleared a little and they all looked up at him flying straight into the portal. After a few minutes there was no sign of him and Alice looked at Steve, he noted how upset she was and hugged her.

"Close the portal." She head someone say, at that moment she was too upset to take notice of who had said it. When she looked up again she saw the portal closing but then saw something drop out of it before it closed completely, she gasped when she realized it was Tony. Everybody looked relieved to see that he was alive, until they realized he wasn't slowing down.

"He's not slowing down." Alice pointed out worryingly, just as she said this Bruce caught him and placed him lying down on the ground. Alice and Steve kneeled down beside him and took off the armour covering his face. His eyes were closed and Alice took note of the fact that his arc reactor wasn't lit up. She let a tear drop as she knelt holding his hand, then another tear and another. Usually Alice didn't cry, but right now, it was the only thing she could do.

"No," She mumbled, looking at his face again. "This can't be happening." She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't care about it, she didn't care about anything at the moment apart from Tony. Bruce roared in frustration, with that Tony jumped in fright and his arc reactor lit up again.

"Please tell me nobody kissed me." Was the only thing he could say and Alice smiled, this was when Tony noticed her holding his hand. He slowly sat up and looked at Alice she was still smiling.

"I guess you were right, I do care, a lot." She admitted and he smiled at her, but it was a mix of a smirk and smile, of course.

"I knew you did, I just wanted you to admit it." He told her and she chuckled, looking at the ground, he pulled her chin up and she looked at him. Steve looked at Bruce and they both walked away giving them some privacy, which was a good thing. Alice and Tony just looked in each others eyes for a few seconds, not moving an inch, until Clint shouted into the earpiece.

"Get to it! I have a great birds eye view from up here." He shouted and the two laughed before finally closing the space between each other. This time, Alice felt something, not a spark, but something in her mind telling her, this was right. The kiss didn't last long, mainly because they had to capture Loki who they knew was being held captive by Thor at the moment. When they pulled away the looked at each other once again before getting up off of the ground and up to Loki and Thor. When they arrived Loki looked at them all in fear, then surrendered, because really, he had no other choice.

So that was how it ended, Loki was sent home to Asgard where he would be punished for his crimes and The Avengers went back to their normal lives. Well, most of them, Alice went back to her home only to move out a few months later. She lived with Tony after that and The Avengers still stuck together. Whenever Fury needed them they'd be there, no questions asked, the seven of them would be there to keep the world safe for as long as they could. The Avengers would ALWAYS be there.


End file.
